With the development of a mobile communication technology, an electronic device may be used as an essential communication device of individual users. Moreover, in addition to a voice communication function of the electronic device, the electronic device may provide various additional services such as photography, data communications, video playback, audio playback, a messenger, scheduling, an alarm function, etc. Thus, various programs capable of using such functions are employed, and an input may be made to the electronic device through various input means or by using various objects.
A temperature of the electronic device is measured according to a reference atmospheric temperature of 25° C., and if the temperature of the electronic device or an internal temperature of a peripheral device of the electronic device is raised and maintained for more than a pre-set time, the function of the electronic device is controlled or an operation of the function may be interrupted. If the atmospheric temperature is high, there may be a risk of a low-temperature burn since a cooling speed of the electronic device is slow. Thus, a quickly raised temperature may be achieved before controlling the function of the electronic device causing the temperature increase. Otherwise, if the atmospheric temperature is low, the function of the electronic device is controlled according to setup information even if there is no need to control the function of the electronic device since the cooling speed of the electronic device is fast.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus to control heating by controlling a function of an electronic device on the basis of an atmospheric temperature and a temperature of a heat source of the electronic device is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.